


Nettles

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Headcanon, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Characters, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. As long as Kya was next to her, she could just be Lin, not the Chief.





	Nettles

Once she had one of the rare moments to herself, Lin closed the door and shut out the outside world, resting her head against it.

"Lin..."

Lin turned, and saw Kya was sitting on the bed, her eyes clouded with uncertainty. "Oh, sorry," Lin responded, crossing her arms automatically. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk much. It's just, there hasn't been much in my favor nowadays."

"No, it's alright. Come, sit by me." Kya beckoned, patting the empty spot next to her. Blinking once, Lin let out a sigh, and she walked over, feeling the weight on her shoulder loosen somewhat.

When she reached her, Kya took hold of Lin's calloused hands, and guided her to the bed. Lin eased her haunches, aware that she didn't have to keep her guard up now. As long as Kya was next to her, she could just be Lin, not the Chief, but to just take a breath.

"I know that I can let my guard down around you," said Lin. "It hasn't been easy for me to do that, especially in Republic City. Anything can go wrong and fall apart, even under my watch."

"I understand. It's not easy, but you can do that now," Kya replied quietly, turning her head to face the woman next to her. "There's nothing holding you back now."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am, and I know we can do it together." Kya placed her hands upon Lin's, lifting her head, meeting the Chief's green eyes with her blue ones.

Holding her gaze, Lin then smiled, the smile that reassured Kya that she was there, in the present, in the here and now, and with her.

"You do have a way with words, Kya."


End file.
